<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>last one standing; haikyuu by erensattacktitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681751">last one standing; haikyuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan'>erensattacktitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>♡ in which daichi sawamura</em>
    <br/>
    <em>invites you and all the haikyuu</em>
    <br/>
    <em>captains to his mansion in 1920</em>
    <br/>
    <em>for a party that goes terribly </em>
    <br/>
    <em>wrong ♡</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇ:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>ᴅᴀɪᴄʜɪ sᴀᴡᴀᴍᴏᴜʀᴀ: ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏsᴛ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"ʏᴇᴀʜ ɪᴛs sᴏ ᴄᴏᴏʟ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛᴏᴏʀᴜ ᴀs: ᴀ ʀɪᴄʜ ᴏʟᴅ ɢᴜʏ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ sᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ, [ɴᴀᴍᴇ]-ᴄʜᴀɴ!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Bᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ ᴋᴏᴜᴛᴀʀᴏ ᴀs: ᴀ sᴋɪᴍᴘʏ ɴᴜʀsᴇ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Tʜɪs ᴄᴏsᴛᴜᴍᴇ ɪs sᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍʏ sᴛʏʟᴇ."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tᴇʀᴜsʜɪᴍᴀ Yᴜᴜᴊɪ ᴀs: ᴀ ᴍᴀʟᴇ sᴛʀɪᴘᴘᴇʀ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Dᴀɪᴄʜɪ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴄᴋ ɪs ᴛʜɪs?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Kᴜʀᴏᴏ ᴛᴇᴛsᴜʀᴏ ᴀs: ᴀ ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Wʜʏ ᴅᴏᴇs ɪᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋ sᴏ ᴏʟᴅ?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴋᴏᴜsʜɪ ᴀs: ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ, ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜᴛʟᴇʀ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Nᴀʜ ʙʀᴏ, I'ᴍ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Bᴜᴛʟᴇʀ."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Kɪᴛᴀ sʜɪɴsᴜᴋᴇ ᴀs: ᴀ ᴄᴀʀ ᴍᴇᴄʜᴀɴɪᴄ</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Tʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏsᴛᴜᴍᴇ ɪs ᴡᴀʏ ɪɴɴᴀᴘʀᴏᴘʀɪᴀᴛᴇ, [ɴᴀᴍᴇ]."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Usʜɪᴊɪᴍᴀ ᴡᴀᴋᴀᴛᴏsʜɪ ᴀs: ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀʀᴍᴇʀ</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀʀᴍᴇʀ?"</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>Y</em> <em>/ɴ ʟ/ɴ ᴀs: ᴀ ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ sᴛʀɪᴘᴘᴇr</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>"Uɢʜ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀsᴛ! Hɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴜғғ!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/><em>.</em><br/>you sat at home on your bed, with the box in your lap. there was a note with it, and it was all from Daichi Sawamura, your former classmate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>you wondered why he had sent you a package, and it was a really light one. however, the note had some funny stuff on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>you opened the card, and it read: "<em>to my dearest [name], i'd like to invite you to my party this saturday. i hope you enjoy your costume, because its the only one i could think of for you. you'</em><em>re</em><em> allowed to wear other clothes over it, but they will be removed once you get inside the mansion. the rest of the others and i will be waiting. i know you'</em><em>ll</em><em> have fun, we have lots of stuff planned. enjoy! -</em><em>daichi</em><em> sawamura"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>it was really confusing, but you set the card aside and opened the box. you pulled out a lingerie set that was very revealing. it revealed almost everything except your lady parts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>it had a garter belt involved, and belts that connected to the thigh-high socks that were involved. there was also a little choker involved as well, but that was it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>what the hell was daichi sending you, and why did he want <em>you, </em>of all people, to wear this skimpy outfit? i mean, come on? is he trying to sexualize you?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you sat on your bed, holding the box. it was the day of the party and you were honestly nervous. it was insane how nervous you were, but it was mostly because of this costume you had to wear. </p><p>rules came with it, such as the fact you couldn't wear clothes over top of this when you got to the party, your hair had to be down and curled, you had to wear makeup that matched the color of the outfit, and you had to have heels on as well. </p><p>you let out a sigh, a small cloud of air following after. you set the box down and decided to call your best friend, Terushima, who was now an assistant hairstylist. </p><p>you put the phone up to your ear, shaking slightly. once you heard the line click, indicating he had picked up, you sighed again. </p><p>"what's up, [name]?" he asked. Terushima sounded like he was shuffling around in his own room. "yo, did you get an invite to Daichi's dinner party?"</p><p>"that's what i called you about. i got one, and this costume is literally crazy. what did he sent you as a costume?" you responded, putting your phone on speaker to do your hair. </p><p>"a fucking stripper." </p><p>"that's funny, because me too." </p><p>you heard Terushima laugh. "what're your rules?" </p><p>"i have to have makeup on, heels, my hair has to be curled, and i can't wear any clothes over this outfit at the party. what about you?" </p><p>"i can't have any clothes on either, and i have to wear these weird ass boots that came with it. i also have a neck tie, and this weird jockstrap thingy that barely covers anything. my whole ass is out too, like what the fuck? i look ridiculous!" </p><p>you laughed, trying to imagine your best friend dressed in something as skimpy as you. "how does your hair have to look?"</p><p>"well, normally i slick it back, but it has to be down and in my face. i have to wear eyeliner, too, but i have no idea how to put that on. i'll ask my sister for help." </p><p>you took another strand of hair and curled it, listening to Terushima talk on and on about his outfit. </p><p>"anyway, what's yours look like?" </p><p>"it's fucking pink. pink, of all colors, Terushima! it has thigh-high socks and a garter belt, as well as belts that connect the socks to my outfit, and a choker too," you ranted, rather annoyed at Daichi's choice. </p><p>Terushima laughed. "send me pictures when you put it on. anyway, i've got to go, my sister needs help with someone's hair. love you, see you later!" </p><p>you said goodbye, and then turned off your phone, turning your attention back to your hair. you had to split into sections, and you were curling each section a different direction. having a hairstylist as a best friend definitely had its perks. </p><p>after an hour of doing your hair, you turned off your curling iron and set it down on your makeup desk. you ran your fingers through your hair, separating the curls out some, and making sure they looked more like beach waves. you let out a long sigh once you put your hands back down to your sides, and looked at yourself in the mirror. you weren't in the costume just yet, but things were going to get very heated when you did.</p><p>you slid into your chair at your makeup desk, and decided on a pink eye look. since your costume was pink, and your makeup had to match, that's what you decided on. it wasn't going to be the makeup look you could've done, but it would still be fine. </p><p>you applied the eyeshadow gently, blending in out onto your whole eyelid. you applied a darker shade of pink, and then a shade darker than that one. you topped it off with some white eyeliner and lashes, as well as a pink liquid lipstick you had. it looked good enough. </p><p>you finally looked at the box on the bed, and sighed for like umpteenth time tonight, and dumped the costume out onto your bed. you had to strategically put this ting on, because there were a lot of layers involved. </p><p>the socks were first, sliding them up your thigh and then snapping them against your thigh. you then ridded yourself of your clothing that you had on, and attempted to slip into the weird bottom piece, which was a thong with small straps hanging from them, and then the top that was very revealing. it revealed almost all of your back, as well as a lot of your stomach, minus the straps that attached to the bottom, of course. </p><p>the last part was just attaching all the straps together. you started with the socks, attaching the straps from the bottom piece to the socks, and adjusting them so they'd sit directly in the middle of your thighs. there was a little heart in the middle of the straps, creating a more innocent look. you then attached the straps from the top to the straps to the bottom, centering those on your body as well. they were a little harder to center, but you finally got it. </p><p>you slipped on the pink choker that also had a heart in the center, and then looked at yourself in the mirror. you did not think you'd look this hot. like the costume was perfect on you, and pink was definitely your color. it amazed you, honestly. </p><p>you rummaged through your closet, pulling out a large jacket that you actually stole from terushima. it was his old high school track jacket, and it was large on you. you shuffled around for some more stuff, packing yourself a small bag, just in case things got ugly, and you'd have to stay there. </p><p>right as you finished packing your bag, you heard a knock at the door that startled you. you shoved your phone inside your pocket, hoisting the bag over your shoulder. you grabbed a pink pair of heels that you owned, for some odd reason idk, and quickly hurried to the front door of your apartment, unlocking and opening the door. </p><p>"hi, my name is kiyoko, and i'll be taking you to daichi's party tonight," a woman said. she had black hair tied up into a tight bun, glasses, and a beauty mark. she was gorgeous, but you couldn't hit on the help, that would be mean. </p><p>"thank you, let me grab my house keys," you responded, bowing slightly. the cool summer breeze coming from outside gave you chills, but you were quick to grab your keys and lock your door shut. you followed kiyoko out to her car, which was an old, red car. it looked nice, though.</p><p>"please, hop inside. it'll be a short ride, so don't get too comfortable." she held the back door open for you, and you climbed inside. "i do have one stop to make before we arrive, but it won't take long." </p><p>kiyoko got in the driver's seat, starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot. she drove down a path you were very familiar with, the way to terushima's. that must've been the stop she had to make before she took you to daichi's.</p><p>she pulled the car up into his driveway, and turned her attention toward you. "i'll be right back. it won't be too long, just long enough to grab this guest as well," she said, smiling at you. you nodded and pulled your phone from your jacket, and began to mess around on it. </p><p>before you knew it, terushima was sitting in the car beside you, playfully rolling his eyes at the fact you were wearing his jacket. "miss girl, i believe that's my jacket you have on," he teased. you looked up from your phone to see a smiling terushima in the car next to you. you clicked off your phone and shoved it back in the pocket of the jacket. you smile back at him.</p><p>"i didn't want to wear pants, so this was the biggest thing i owned. besides, it's not like you really care anyway. at least you put pants on," you teased back, pointing to his sweatpants he had on. </p><p>the car ride was rather silent, until kiyoko told you to hang on to the back of the seats. she grabbed the gear shift, and put it into gear, causing the whole car to be thrown into a loop, or so it felt. </p><p>"uh, what was that?" terushima asked, beating you to the question you desperately wanted an answer to as well. </p><p>"well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the 1920s," kiyoko replied, smiling at you through the rearview mirror.  you furrowed your brows in confusion. </p><p>"i thought this was just supposed to be a 1920s themed party. how'd we even get here?" you asked, reaching out to grab terushima's hand. you were rather scared, to be honest, an you weren't really sure how to act.</p><p>"we went through a time loop, bringing us to 1920. don't believe me? look behind you. Tokyo is gone."</p><p>both of you turned to look behind you, and she was correct. Tokyo was nothing but a mere small town now. you blinked your eyes at the sight, as kiyoko drove farther and farther up the hill. you were getting a bad feeling about this, but you had a feeling that you weren't going to get out of it so easily. terushima squeezed your had, assuring you he was right beside you the whole way. </p><p>the car gently lulled to a stop, and kiyoko turned the car off. "i apologize for the bumpy ride. that was not my intention. anyways, please step out this way," she spoke, reaching her hand out to hep you and terushima out of the car. you brushed yourself off, gripping your bag tightly. "please remember to take off your clothes once you get inside. daichi's request." she led you inside, and the room instantly smelled of caramal and cinnamon. it was nice. </p><p>you set your bag down at the door, taking off your jacket as well. you felt exposed, but it was daichi's requests and you couldn't be rude about them. you watched terushima do the same, taking off his clothes and setting them near yours. "well, are you ready for this?" he asked you, holding his arm out for you to walk in together.</p><p>"i suppose so, i'm just not ready for all the eyes that will be on me. i'm sure i'll see some boners as well," you laughed, instantly clinging onto terushima's arm. maybe your suspicions about tonight were going to be wrong...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! don't forget to drink water! ily &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your arm was still looped through terushima's, and the both of you walked into the next room, following closely behind kiyoko, who was smiling brightly at the rest of the guests.</p><p>"here are the last two guests," she exclaimed, smiling brightly as you stood next to terushima, in a small room with a bunch of other people. you had no idea who was here, because you were a little smaller than the men in the room, making it hard to see anything at all. </p><p>the first person to turn around and look at you a terushima was bokuto, dressed as a nurse, and his outfit was pretty revealing. "[name]-chan! teru-chan!" he yelled, engulfing you into a hug. "i love your outfit. both of you. did daichi plan for you guys to come together or something?"</p><p>"i'm not really sure, bo-chan. i just happened to call terushima earlier and figure out what he was going as, which happened to be a stripper as well. why a stripper, i have no idea, but i already hate the outfit," you replied, wrapping your arms around your chest to hide your exposed body. </p><p>"well i think it's cute. we're just waiting for daichi now. suga-san, the butler, said he'd be down any minute, but nobody knows when that is. we know he's always late." bokuto let out a small chuckle, his eyes closing as he laughed. you smiled gently at him and turned your attention back to terushima.</p><p>"yuuji, i have a bad feeling about this. i just feel like something is going to go wrong. i'm really scared, and this house kind of creeps me out," you whispered, clutching onto teurshisma again, making sure you had his attention. </p><p>"oh, [name], you're always so timid. i think it'll be fun! it's a dinner party, for crying out loud, how bad could it actually be? besides, daichi's always so nice and won't let anything happen to any of us," terushima replied, flashing you his signature smile to assure it would be okay. </p><p>"okay, teru, whatever you say.." </p><p>"[name]! i didn't know you were coming out here!" kuroo called, seeing you through the crowd. "i love your costume, it's hot. not my ideal type or color, but it looks nice on you."</p><p>"kuroo, shut the hell up. i'm fucking cold. will someone tell daichi to hurry up so he can change the heat setting?" you complained, looking around the room for any signs of daichi. kuroo chuckled. </p><p>"well at least the costume's cute. ushijima, oikawa, and kita are here as well. so is futakuchi and a few others, but i don't rememner their names. this is my first time meeting most of them so i'll be a little rusty with names anyway."</p><p>daichi made his way down the stairs, stopping when he got to the railing just before the bottom stair. "good evening, everyone! i'm so glad you could join me tonight in welcoming me into my new home! do you like it?" daichi called, opening his arms to show the house was his. </p><p>"it looks great, man!" kuroo piped up, smiling and giving a thumbs up. "glad we could make it!"</p><p>"i'd like to introduce you to the staff that came with the house! we have Sugawara, the butler, but you can call him Suga. we have Yachi, the maid, Kiyoko as my lovely driver, and Keishin as the groundskeeper. they're all super nice, and i hope they're all welcoming too! dinner is almost ready, so please, distract yourselves while waiting!"</p><p>everyone began moving a room over, to the living room, while daichi followed behind. he was already taking amongst people and making them feel comfortable. </p><p>you decided to play darts with ushijima and bokuto, holding your drink in one hand and throwing darts with the other. you were enjoying it. </p><p>"wow, [name]-chan, you're really good at this!" bokuto exclaimed, throwing his last dart and missing the center. he pouted. "how do you keep getting it in the center? teach me your ways!" </p><p>you laughed and took a sip of your drink, watching ushijima throw his dart and it landed really close to the center. he walked over and took all the darts out of the board, handing them back to everyone based on colors. </p><p>"it's easy, bo-chan, you just have to hold it like this," you began, placing your fingers on the center of the dart, almost holding it like a pencil, but shifting your fingers upwards to touch just a little. you also moved the dart forward in your hand just a tiny bit, showing him how to hold it. "you can't flick your wrist. you have to keep your wrist straight, and it'll help a lot." you threw your dart, landing in the center yet again. bokuto smiled in awe, eyes drawn to the dart that was in the center of the board. </p><p>he threw his dart, and got really close, but unfortunately missed still. he was really proud, though, because he got closer than he was getting, and he felt accomplished to at least know how to throw a dart. you smiled to yourself, taking a sip of your drink to hide the fact that you were smiling over something that was so little. </p><p>ushijima threw his darts, following the instructions you gave bokuto, and he landed it dead center. bokuto dropped his jaw in awe, seeing as now ushijima could shoot in the center. bokuto felt a little left out, but even after you finished the game, he kept practicing to show you how good he was getting later tonight. </p><p>"hey teru, how's the card game going?" you asked, sliding your arms around your best friend's shoulders and looking down at his hand of cards. he was currently playing cards with kuroo and kita, and happened to be getting absolutely destroyed. </p><p>"well, it was going good at the beginning, but fucking kuroo flipped the game and now i'm losing," terushima whined, looking up at you. "but maybe you'll be my good-luck charm!" </p><p>"doubt it." you gently patted his chest and walked over to where oikawa was. oikawa annoyed you to no end, but he was nice and you always had good conversations with him, and you could always count on him if you needed something.</p><p>oikawa was standing with daichi, fukakuchi, kita, and now ushijima, taking about the house. you stood on the left side of oikawa, holding your small cup very tightly. you felt awkward being the only girl here, and felt even more awkward in this outfit. </p><p>"oh, hi [name], how's the party? are you enjoying it?" daichi asked, noticing your presence. </p><p>"yes, it's actually going great. the drinks are good and the house just seems so...welcoming," you responded, giving a small smile to daichi. daichi nodded. </p><p>yachi came up to daichi, and whispered something into his ear, and he nodded. yachi moved away, and daichi set his drink down. "dinner is served, everyone! let's head over to the dining room!" he called, opening his arms again. he smiled as he ushered everyone into the dining room, where they were sat closely together. </p><p>the table was set up nicely. it was daichi and kuroo at the heads of the table, and on the left side, it went: bokuto, kita, ushijima, and oikawa. the right side was terushima, you, and  futakuchi. </p><p>the food that was at the table looked good, and there were drinks on the table in fancy glasses as well. you conversated with everyone, until kita was handed a note, and had something whispered into his ear. </p><p>"oh, kita, what's that?" terushima asked, pointing at the note in his hand.</p><p>kita unrolled it and looked it over, then rerolled the note.  he set his cup down and began coughing, coughing up blood, actually. </p><p>you let out a scream, instantly backing away from the table. terushima's eyes went wide, and so did everyone else around the table. suga ran over to the table, gently placing kita onto the ground because he was about to pass out. </p><p>daichi blinked, trying to process everything that just went down. he didn't want anything like this to happen at his party! what the hell was even going on right now? why was this happening? </p><p>bokuto picked up the note and read it over. "it says he's been poisoned. that's literally all it says," bokuto said, flipping the note over and examining it again. he was really confused, but he set it back down on the table.</p><p>"yo, come here! i found something inside kita's jacket," you called, pulling a small white card from the inside of kita's jacket. you read it over, and then reread it to the crowd. </p><p>"so basically, kita is part of some secret society and he came here looking for some artifacts that we now have to find? but first, we have to find the antidote to save him? that's so confusing," futakuchi complained, folding his arms over his chest. </p><p>"well, you have <strong>15 minutes </strong>to find the antidote, or kita dies," suga said, looking at his watch. "and the time starts now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this story's idea is from Escape the Night, but it won't be based off that plotline. it'll be my own!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>